Madam Vilo
Madam Vilo is a feline-like humanoid born on Planet Surdaine. Planet Surdaine is a planet lacking a sun to orbit, and simply floated throughout space, until it finally got caught in an orbit still quite far away from Earth. She went on to use the chance to go out and study the notes she wrote down as a child, encountering two special aliens named Love and Neon, and it eventually lead to her discovery of an outer universe, and "Her". ( "Her" is a fourth wall break, and the first one Vilo ever encountered. It is a direct reference to me, the creator of most Vilo characters. ) This discovery led to her discovery of data, and what this data could do, which finally led to her creating Planet Vilo, and starting her experiments. She started off creating plants which worked well, but every time she made an animal, it died off sooner or later from exhaustion, which she got an idea. While exploring the other planets she had encountered these "magicgems" that generated power nearly constantly unless cracked or shattered, so she decided to try and create life from those. This plan did work in the beginning, but the life acted robotic, fake if you will. Vilo heavily disliked this and continued to experiment, destroying the magicgem Vilo that failed her expectations besides a few ones that would be used to keep an eye on the planet. Her constant experimentation eventually made Omega Dralord, her first creation to express emotions, and Madam Vilo cared a lot about Omega, not because she was useful, because Vilo viewed her as a friend. She defended Omega almost constantly, even getting a nice big cut on her shoulder from a being trying to attack Omega. Soon enough Madam Vilo was able to duplicate what she had done with Omega and made more beings that could express emotions, but she realized that she would have to treat them the same, so she had to stop being as friendly to them, and hiding her care for Omega. She also made a ranking system for Vilo once they started to develop emotions, starting from the regular Vilo without a special rank, the Datamasters who create and manage other Vilo, the SUBs who are Vilo from alternate universes, or highly respected outsiders that were voted to their position, and lastly, the G.Data Users. ( The ones who managed nearly of Vilo. There was three G.Data, one for the good side, one for the neutral side, and one for the bad side. If the G.Data gets into the wrong hands, a Vilo named Dr. Crow will take the G.Data and give it to someone else. ) Vilo seems to express more care to the higher ranks of Vilo, as they help her decide what to do next, and they help keep her planet in check, without her manual effort. She has grown to specifically like Omega, Orchid, Sosu, Flower, Dr. Crow, and Hazra out of the groups. Recently she had a child with an unknown man, and the child was named Fog. Despite Vilo describing the man as "human-like", Fog resembles one of Vilo's kind, just with brown fur and shorter ears. Fog will replace her soon enough, showing similar power and abilities to Vilo herself. Vilo also visits a grave on the plains of Earth rarely, which has the name "Loop" carved into it.